Paralysis
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: <html><head></head>[Incubus!Levi x Parasomniac!Reader] [AU] [Lime]</html>


_Sleep paralysis: a phenomenon in which a person, either when falling asleep or awakening, temporarily experiences an inability to move_

Cold; that was all you could distinguish at this point, that your solitary room was cold. Your mind, worn and exhausted from long nights of restlessness, failed to comprehend anything else. Your limbs pressed into the soft, downy covers, heavy, immovable, almost as if something _kept _you from moving altogether. Your head whirled in a foggy chaos, lost in that odd limbo between sleep and awake. Your red, swollen eyes managed to discern the moonlight streaming through the window, the lace canopy lightly floating around your bed, your precious belongings glittering in the silvery light.

Damn, how you needed sleep. Just a little rest to rejuvenate your exhausted body. With each passing you night, a little more energy departed from you. You looked deteriorated, dark circles sinking your eyes further into your skull, your the hollows of your cheeks deepening. You looked as bad as you felt, but the worst happened at night.

Helpless was how you best described it to your physicians; helpless, weak, wanting to scream but never finding the strength to. You couldn't move.

But, a few little details you always failed to mention, facts that probably needed to be said but you were far too ashamed to even ruminate over: during the pique of your paralysis, when you felt complete pinned to your bed, odd sensations of pleasure melded with your anxiety. You became so affected by these powerful nerve stimulations that you woke completely drenched in sweat. Even more disturbing, marks were left into the fine contours of your skin; long scratch marks, purple indentions, dark bruises, all in your most private places, all hidden by your clothes. You couldn't help but wonder if perhaps someone close to you, someone you trusted had maybe intruded your bedroom, taking advantage of you. Otherwise, you never engaged in such lecherous activities. Such thoughts were forbidden to you in the time you dwelled in.

But, what other explanation could there possibly be?

With a quiet mewl, you felt your appendages grow weak and heavy once again. Tossing your head, you desperately attempted to pull yourself from this murky hell. Your pounding heart nearly bruised your ribcage, and droplets of salted liquid rolled down your temples. Oh, how your head ached, that throbbing sensation only pulling you under even more. You prayed with every fluttering heartbeat that something could drag you away from this state, save you from your nightmares.

But, alas, you were already lost in a vision before you could bring yourself to reality. Your fragile wrists and ankles were wrapped in chains, eliminating all hope of escape. The cold metal cut into your sensitive skin as you struggled, so all you knew to do was to keep still. In between periods of shallow breaths and glazed eyes widening with terror, you spotted a dark spectral entity, looming close to your bedside: white skin, illuminated by the moon's pale glow, silvery eyes, radiating with a unearthly light, hair blacker than the night sky, a body covered in wrappings, chain links, and little scratch marks, ebony wings folded neatly behind him.

A figment of your stricken state, perhaps?

Again, you closed your eyes, mouth agape, gasping desperately for air.

Heated lips claimed yours with such vigor, it took your breath away. The being held you by the flesh of your forearm, digging his nails in, pinning you with his unclothed body, your hips straddled by his legs. Small grunts of pleasure vibrated the depths of his throat.

Hot tears pricked your eyelids as you concealed your [e/c] orbs from the sight. Yet, you felt the pain. You sensed the weight preventing you from escape.

Slight contact from his lips and hot breath brushed along the shell of your ear. Salacious whispers seeped through your muddled mind. How ashamed you felt when you sensed the arousal building within you. Was this the bizarre dream triggering such reactions?

But, it felt...so real. Was this even a dream?

You were too drained to distinguish reality from fantasy anymore...

Smoldering kisses were left along the slender line of your neck, down the crevices of your chest, over the smooth skin of your abdomen. Quick instances of pain shot through you as his teeth sunk into sensitive spots, followed with dreadfully slow laps of his tongue. Each little twist and turn only forced the chains binding you to tug at your already wounded skin. And hell, it was torture, this form of teasing, but you couldn't ignore the quickly rising desire, burning every fiber of your being.

Your eyes fluttered back closed again, his groans becoming clouded in your ears. Your head reeled, every bit of perception failing you miserably. But, even then, you noticed his pulling and tugging at your flesh, his sharp strikes against the sides of your thighs, his fingers and tongue prodding and infringing your secret places. Your feelings were disarranged to even be analyzed. All you wanted was release.

When you looked once more, the sinister creature hovered over you, eyes piercing, hands softly encircling your throat. The pads of his thumbs grazed the edge of your jaw, lovingly, almost as if to thank you for allowing him to use you or even worse, apologize for what he was about to do.

Sucking in your bottom lip, you closed your eyes, bracing yourself for what was about to come.

Despite the lubrication from previously stimulating you, his sudden thrust into you caused a strangled cry to erupt from your dry throat. You wanted so much to cling to his shoulders but the chains prevent even the slightest movement. His grip encircling your neck tightened enough to shorten your breath. His thrusting quickly escalated to relentless, aggressive pounding into your exhausted body, draining what little life was lift in you. Every little noise was caught in his mouth as he kissed you, inserted his tongue into your wet cavern. You were suffocated, powerless, completely paralyzed.

You didn't even have the strength to care anymore...

At last, your tightened bundle of nerves snapped as you were pushed over the edge into sweet release. Your moan was muffled into his lips, but it was enough. You fell back into a heavy drowsiness once again, falling into a blissful darkness...

One more push into was all he needed before unleashing all of his efforts inside you. He gazed over your limp form, so vulnerable and open to him. You were mostly likely gone now, as to be expected. Constant visiting from an incubus stole away a fragile human female's life, eventually killing them.

He just hoped you'd last just a little longer for him...

With a sigh, he gently kissed the top of your head. He pulled the chains from the floor boards and snaked an arm around your waist. He pressed your cold, lifeless body to his chest. Your face was so relaxed now, so peaceful. Finally, you were receiving the rest you deserved.

Wrapping the rest of your body in chains, he carefully draped you over his shoulder and approached the open window, the cool, night air greeting him. Spreading his majestic, black wings, he exited your mortal confinements and carried you to his home in the underworld.

Never would he turn to another woman. You would stay at his side forever, even if he had to strap you to his side. You soul was bound in chains to him for eternity...


End file.
